Forgiveness
by Haruna Masaki 143
Summary: When tezuka and fuji get in a fight what will fuji do? will he apologize or will he let tezuka go? will tezuka forgive him? Lemon tezuxfuji R


**Disclaimer:** me no own :(

ok so i finally got around to writing this and typing it up. im sorry for any OOCness and any spelling mistakes...hope u like

**Forgiveness**

Fuji Syusuke walked around the streets aimlessly. All he wanted to do was crawl inside himself and stop thinking about the look on _his_ face. The eyes that showed hurt and pain, the mouth that was slightly open in disbelief. Fuji had just walked away. He couldn't bring himself to look at the other, so hurt and confused. Fuji had messed up, took the joke too far and ended up hurting the boy he truly loved. He wished he could take it back, or could somehow make it up to the other, but he had said it and it couldn't be forgotten. So, Fuji walked around the streets as the sun began to set, not knowing where to go. He didn't want to go home, he knew that. He didn't want to face his sister and tell her he messed up. He didn't know where he could go. For once, the tensai was at a loss.

As Fuji continued to think about his beloved and how badly he had hurt him, tears began falling. At first, he was only crying a little, but the more he thought, the harder he cried and soon he was sobbing uncontrollably. Fuji didn't know where he was going, but he knew he needed to find someplace warm. It was cold outside and dark outside. It was the end of February- the 28th to be exact. Tomorrow was his birthday, February 29th.

After wandering around for a few more minutes, Fuji finally stopped in front of a house. It looked familiar but he couldn't place it. After another moment, Fuji cleared the tears from his eyes and finally realized where he was- the Tezuka residence. He had been here many times before, but didn't know if he should go in. However, it was cold outside and the house looked so warm and inviting, so after another minute, Fuji walked up to the door, rang the doorbell, and waited anxiously for someone to answer. After a moment, Tezuka Ayana appeared at the door.

"Fuji-kun…"

"Is Kunimitsu here? I really need to talk to him."

"He's in his room. He hasn't come out since he got home. Did something happen?"

"Yeah…"

"I see. You can just go right up."

"Arigato."

Silently, Fuji climbed the stairs until he was standing outside of Tezuka's bedroom. He paused before cautiously opening the door.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone," he heard a voice from within the darkness of the room.

"It's me…I need to talk to you Mitsu…" Fuji replied.

"Syusuke?"

Fuji stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. The only light came from the full moon hanging in the cold winter sky.

"Kunimitsu…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone that far. I never meant to hurt you. I love you so much. Please, Mitsu, please forgive me," Fuji's voice cracked with emotion.

Fuji saw movement on Tezuka's bed as the older boy got up and walked towards him. Ashamed of himself, Fuji looked at the floor. Soon, he could see Tezuka's feet inches from his own and then felt Tezuka's warm hand gently caressing his cheek.

"I love you too, Syusuke," Tezuka replied, lifting Fuji's face. All he had wanted was his boyfriend back. He had been hurt by Fuji's words, but what hurt him even more was watching Fuji walk away without looking back. They had been together for six months and to Tezuka, it felt right to be with him. He didn't think Fuji would be back and it broke his heart. He was so happy Fuji was here now that he never wanted to let him go.

"I love you so very much Mitsu," Fuji hugged Tezuka. "I never meant to hurt you…"

"I know."

Tilting his face up, Fuji softly kissed Tezuka, who willingly accepted it. As the kiss continued, Tezuka moved his hands to rub Fuji's back soothingly. Fuji softly moaned into the kiss before sliding his tongue across Tezuka's bottom lip as the taller boy pushed him against the wall. Tezuka parted his lips and felt a silky tongue delve into his mouth, exploring and tasting him. As their tongues continued to collide, Tezuka momentarily removed his right hand form Fuji's back to reach over and lock his door before replacing it. Fuji smiled into the kiss as he noticed what Tezuka did. So did this mean they were finally going to…?

Unconsciously, Tezuka pressed his hips against his boyfriend's, seeking some sort of friction, and gasped as he felt Fuji's hardened manhood rub against his own. Wanting to tease the stoic boy a bit, Fuji rocked his hips against the other boy's, hearing a barely audible moan escape Tezuka's lips.

"Unh," Fuji moaned as Tezuka broke away to lick a scorching trail from his collarbone up to his jaw.

Gasping for breath, Fuji fumbled with the buttons on his uniform, finally pulling off the top. Moving on, Fuji practically ripped Tezuka's shirt off, hearing the taller boy gasp as the cold air hit his bare chest. Continuing to kiss Tezuka, Fuji ran one of his hands over his boyfriend's chest, brushing against an oversensitive nipple more than once.

Clumsily, Tezuka began undoing Fuji's pants as he continued kissing the other boy. Fuji was breathing heavily and he was beginning to feel lightheaded as his mind was trying to keep up with what was happening. Finally, Tezuka undid Fuji's pants, freeing his arousal a little. Fuji attempted to do the same with the other's pants, but didn't have the chance to before Tezuka knelt down, taking the tensai's pants with him.

Tezuka's mind was spinning as he knelt down. He had never wanted anything this badly before in his life. Leaning forward, Tezuka placed a soft kiss on the organ still trapped in Fuji's boxers.

"Mitsu…" Fuji whimpered as Tezuka kissed him before massaging the bulge in his boxers. "Please," he begged. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

Tezuka smiled and continued his ministrations a little longer before giving in and lifting Fuji off the floor. Tezuka carried the flushed boy to the bed, sitting on the edge with Fuji in his lap. Kissing his boyfriend, Tezuka undid his pants before sliding them off and throwing them off to the side, forgotten. Holding Fuji closer to him, Tezuka began bucking his hips to create some friction while continuing to kiss him.

"Unh. Mitsu," Fuji moaned as he was bounced up and down on Tezuka's lap. Breaking away from the kiss, Fuji gasped for breath before gently biting Tezuka's neck. He heard the stoic boy gasp as he continued to bite and suck at his neck before kissing the angry red mark he left there.

Enjoying the moans he elicited from his boyfriend as he continued to buck his hips, as well as the feel of their bodies pressed together, Tezuka began bouncing Fuji up and down a bit faster, moaning as he did so.

"Kunimitsu! I'm gonna… I want… please… I need… unh…God! Please just do me!" Fuji begged, practically crying.

Enjoying the look on Fuji's face, Tezuka paused for a moment. He looked so weak and frail and so very beautiful. Too horny to wait any longer, Tezuka switched their positions, pulling Fuji's boxers off before throwing them to the side and doing the same with his own.

Putting his glasses on his nightstand and grabbing a bottle of lube, Tezuka parted Fuji's legs. Leaning over to look him in the eyes, Tezuka asked, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes please! I need you Mitsu!"

Pouring a generous amount of lube in his palm, Tezuka rubbed it on three of his fingers. Leaning over to kiss Fuji, Tezuka slowly entered one finger into the smaller boy. Fuji gasped into the kiss at the unfamiliar intrusion. After making sure his boyfriend was okay, Tezuka carefully inserted a second finger, followed by a third. Slowly, Tezuka stretched Fuji so he didn't hurt him.

Fuji moaned as Tezuka grazed his prostate. "If you don't take me right now, I'm going to go insane!" His member was aching and begging to be touched.

Turned on even more by his boyfriend's pleas, Tezuka removed his fingers and oiled up his stiff member. Slowly, Tezuka pushed into Fuji's virgin entrance. Once he was completely in Fuji, Tezuka paused to allow the tensai to adjust. He was so tight and it felt amazing to be buried inside of his warmth.

Impatiently, Fuji wiggled his hips, wanting Tezuka to start moving inside of him, and caused the dark haired boy to moan. Deciding he liked the sound, Fuji wiggled his hips some more, eliciting more moans.

_Why does he have to be so sadistic in bed too?_ Tezuka idly asked himself as he started to slowly thrust in and out.

"Aaaah! Faster!" Fuji moaned, digging his nails into Tezuka's back as the older boy complied.

Fuji cried out as his boyfriend thrust at the right angle to hit his prostate. As Tezuka continued pounding into Fuji, the pressure in the younger boy's balls was growing and white was creeping into the edges of his vision. Tezuka thrust in once more and Fuji was sent over the edge, his lover's name on his lips.

Tezuka moaned as Fuji's muscles erratically clenched around him, sending him to his own climax. Collapsing on top Fuji, Tezuka tried to catch his breath. After a few more minutes, Tezuka's breathing returned to normal and he pulled out of Fuji before lying down next to him.

Smiling, Tezuka gently kissed Fuji's forehead. The tensai was exhausted, already asleep. Tezuka gazed at the sleeping boy for a while. He was so cute, especially when he slept. Gathering Fuji into his arms, Tezuka drifted off to sleep; his boyfriend would be out for at least an hour.

Hours later, Tezuka awoke to find Fuji was gone. Looking around, Tezuka spotted Fuji looking out the window dressed in one of Tezuka's t-shirts. Tezuka glanced at the clock, three in the morning.

"You should get back in bed," Tezuka spoke, startling the tensai.

"Look Mitsu, it's snowing," Fuji replied.

Getting up, Tezuka walked over to stand behind Fuji, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Fuji leaned back against Tezuka's naked body and smiled contentedly.

"I love you, Mitsu."

"I love you too, Syusuke," Tezuka responded as he began pulling Fuji back to the bed. Lying down, Fuji snuggled against Tezuka's warm body. "Happy birthday," Tezuka whispered in Fuji's ear before drifting off to sleep for the rest of the night.

_You gave me the best present Mitsu- yourself,_ Fuji thought with a genuine smile before falling asleep as well.

Owari

**Or is it? **

**Alternate Ending- What if I was really evil?**

Hours later, Tezuka awoke to find Fuji was gone. Looking around, Tezuka spotted a small piece of paper on the pillow next to him.

_I got what I wanted. I'm outta here. Sorry love._

_3 Syusuke _

Hanging his head in defeat, Tezuka cried himself back to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

ok so thats it...im already working on another fic with this pair...a friend and i started working on it...so ihopeu liked this one and i hope u read my upcoming fics..review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
